Bee Exterminator
by Sakaki's Little Sis1
Summary: Tomo and the gals try to get rid of a bee's nest behind Tomo's house! And Osaka's using a...spatula? Huh?


Title: Bee Exterminator Tomo

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I do not own Azumanga Daioh.

This is my first Azu ficclet so no serious flames please. ;;

IIIII Bee Sting IIIII

Coming into the room, Tomo looked around for her friends that were in the corner simply chatting about which soup was better. Chicken or Beef. Do not question how they got into this. We all know how weird they can get at times. Watching silently, Tomo tapped her foot impatiently.

"I say neither," Osaka said with a firm look on her face.

The others didn't want to ask. But Yomi asked "Why?"

"Cause they're both living animals."

"Um, Osaka-san, they _were_ living animals. When you eat them they're dead," Chiyo-chan pointed out. Though, Osaka didn't understand. Then, somehow, they hadn't expected her too. "You don't understand. Do you?"

"I know!" Osaka exclaimed. "I'll be a vegetarian from now on."

All of them sweatdropped.

"Hello!" Tomo shouted, slapping a hand on Yomi's shoulder, barging into the small circle that her friends had made. Then, with a nod, she added "I want to show you all something."

"What?" They asked.

Rolling up her pink sleeve, she showed a big yellow Band-Aid with blue dots all over it. Taking that off to reveal something that looked like a misquote bite with red around it. Only it was a large bump. Seemed like Tomo took pride in whatever it was since the huge grin planted on her face. All of their eyes widened. Though, only the smartest one of the group, Chiyo-chan, knew what it was.

"You got stung by a bee?" Chiyo-chan asked.

She nodded. "Yeah. Last night. I didn't even cry! Haha!"

"Soo ka(1)..." said Sakaki in a 'I don't believe you' voice. Bee stings really hurt, she knew that. She had been stung once while trying to get a kitten out of a tree.

"Somehow, I doubt that," said Yomi under her breath.

"Hey! I'm tough!" Tomo said.

Kaorin came up, blushing as Sakaki looked her way. "What's going on?"

"I got stung by a bee," announced Tomo. Once again, like she was proud.

"Didn't it hurt?" questioned Sakaki.

She nodded. "Yep."

"That mean bee!" said Osaka.

All of them looked slowly at Osaka, then looked back at the bee sting on the inside of Tomo's arm.

"What did you do to make it upset?" asked Yomi.

"I hit the beehive."

All was silent for a moment.

Tomo blinked.

Yomi shook her head, saying, "...baka..."

IIIII Itching IIIII

Class started off in Yukari-sensei's room, and she drew on the chalkboard out of boredom while the students did their homework. Chiyo-chan was trying to help Osaka with her pronunciation of 'kawaii'. It was pronounced 'kawaee', but she couldn't see that the i's sounded like e's, so she pronounced it 'kawaii'. Saying the 'i' instead of 'e'. Oh, how the others felt for poor Chiyo-chan's frustration

While that was going on, Tomo was picking at her bee sting since it was itching. Picking up her pencil she began to roll it over the bump but it just itched even more. Going faster and faster it felt like her skin was going to burst out in flames. But that itching wouldn't stop!

"Tomo! What in the world are you doing?" questioned Yukari-sensei, standing next to Tomo, looking down at her.

"Ummm, it itches?" she said more in a question then an answer.

"_What is that_?" Yukari-sensei poked at it with Tomo's textbook.

Tomo took her arm away. "It's a bee sting."

"Well, put a lot of ointment on it or something later. It can't be _that_ bad, now can it? Besides you're making it worse by itching it."

Tomo made a sour face. "But it itches!"

"Don't itch it!"

"It's irresistible! Sort of like, um, Herbal!"

"It's a bump on your arm, Tomo. The only thing irresistible about it is when you first see it, and you're surprised because you think you're growing a third arm! Now stop interrupting my class and do your work!"

"But Yukari-sensei!" whined Tomo, itching it again.

"What now?" She twirled around, an angry face put on.

"I have to go to the bathroom. Can I be excused?"

"No! Hold it."

"I'm hungry!" loudly said Osaka for no reason.

"It's three hours until lunch. You will survive! Now no more interruptions!"

_I swear! If one more student asks me a dumb question, I am going to throw this textbook at them! I am going to grow wrinkles and have a therapist by the time Winter Vacation comes up!_ The maddened teacher thought to herself.

After a moment, Yukari-sensei dared to turn her back once again. Then someone else had to speak up.

"Yukari-sensei?" quietly said Chiyo-chan.

She threw the textbook turned projectile as it flew towards Chiyo-chan's head. She ducked and it was stuck in the wall.

"What now!" shouted Yukari-sensei.

"U-Umm...the bell rang a minute ago," she said, quivering in her seat.

Blinking, everyone looked at the hall. True. The kids were going to their new rooms, talking, and throwing various food items at eachother. Yukari-sensei sighed, releasing some of the tension that the students had put on her.

"Can we go now?" asked a random student.

"Yes. But if you don't have your homework done by tomorrow I will make a double load for everyone!" threatened Yukari-sensei. She pointed to the door, screeching "Now out!"

IIIII Yeller IIIII

At the end of the school day, the gang (excluding Kaorin) met up around Yomi's desk for their daily end-of-the-day chat.

"Mom said I have to get rid of the beehive after school," complained Tomo as she itched the sore some more. "Rrr! I don't want to be stung again! This was cool at first, but now it's just frickin' annoying!"

"You have to do it by yourself?" Sakaki asked.

As Tomo nodded, Osaka said "Hey! Why don't we get those mean bee's together? They'll never know what hit em'!"

"I don't want to get stung!" said Yomi.

"Great! Come on you guys! Let's go to my house!" Tomo cheered on, thankful that she wouldn't be the only one to appear to school the next day with millions of bee stings on them.

"Noo!" cried Chiyo-chan as she started out of the room.

At Tomo's house, they were trying what they were going to use to exterminate these bee's in her backyard. Going through the closet (which all of them could fit into …) they weren't sure what exactly to get.

"We need gloves!" exclaimed Tomo, bringing out rubber gloves from a box at the top shelf. The box dropped (thankfully hitting no one) to reveal a number of gloves. "Now take some, all of you! We will get those bees! I swear! Haha!"

"You know, you could have given someone a concussion," advised Yomi, nudging her glasses up a bit.

"A concussion doesn't last for that long. Don't worry about it."

"You know, you scare me."

"As much as those bee's?"

"Actually more."

"Hey, ya'all, there are some yeller ones in here," Osaka said, picking up some yellow ones.

"They're all yellow," said Chiyo-chan as Osaka put the gloves on. "And don't you mean 'yellow' instead of 'yeller'? Yeller is a dog."

"No. It's yeller."

"Anyway, I have some bats too. Though, someone will have to use a spatula, 'cause we only have four bats," Tomo said, handing out bats and gave the spatula to Osaka. "There, Osaka, you get the almighty Spatula. Think you can handle it?"

"But, it's all rusty. It won't do much good, will it?" The Osakan asked, looking at it.

Sakaki opened the back door to see the tree in the corner of the yard. There was a bee's nest on the side of the tree, within arms length for all except of Chiyo-chan or Osaka. All of them gulped, having gloves on their hands for who knows what reason, armed with bats and a spatula.

"Do you really think we can beat them _all_ to death?" Yomi questioned as they tiptoed outside, backing into the house. "Especially if Osaka only has a _spatula_."

"It'll work," Tomo said.

Chiyo-chan shivered. "I don't know guys. They look pretty mad to me."

"Well, smarty pants over here did knock at it," said Yomi, nodding her head at her best friend. "Probably with her bare hands."

"No! I kicked them!"

"I prove my point."

Osaka jumped forward, snapping her gloves to show how much she was motivated. "Alright! Let's get those mean bee's!"

"Ummm, alright," said Sakaki.

They all started forward.

IIIII Stung IIIII

Chiyo-chan and Sakaki took the left side, while Osaka took the front, and then Yomi plus Tomo took the right side. They weren't to sure who was going to attack first. The loud buzzing became clearer as they drew closer, and closer, and closer.

"Charge!" shouted Tomo, going full force and hitting the bee hive with all she had.

Yomi yelled "You idiot! You just angered them!"

"Nigerou(2)!" shouted Chiyo-chan.

The bees buzzed angrily, as Yomi pointed out the obvious, and went straight after Tomo. Tomo ran around the yard like a mad woman.

"Hit them! Hit them!" Tomo yelled.

Osaka managed to swap a couple down. But then she had her own following so she went to hide behind the tree. Which wasn't to good since the remaining bee's were still at the hive, waiting for some other victim to come along. That was Osaka. She wasn't the fastest runner, as we all know, so the bees were right on her tail. Until Yomi came up and started swinging wildly. Osaka ran to the left, thus smacking into Sakaki who had ran in to help.

Chiyo-chan was trying to help Tomo but Tomo was leading the bee's towards the house. For some strange reason. Conveniently there had been a bucket of water by the house, for no apparent reason that it was there, so that's what Tomo was aiming for. Chiyo-chan was running along side of her.

"Tomo-san!" gasped out Chiyo-chan, trying desperately to keep up with Tomo's chase. "What-are-we-doing?"

Reaching the bucket, Chiyo-chan fell down, and Tomo grabbed it. She turned around and splashed the bee's.

"That!" she announced. All of them fell to the ground, still alive, but unable to fly. The problem now was that they were surrounded by them. "Oh no."

"Tomo-san!" whined Chiyo-chan, sitting up and looking around. "Now there's no way out."

"We'll just have to jump!"

"J-Jump? You know I'm no good at jumping!"

"Well, I sure can!" Tomo said, giving a thumbs up. "I'll just throw you over the bee's. Then you'll be safe."

"Are you sure about this!" Chiyo-chan shrieked as Tomo picked her up. Then, swung around, and threw Chiyo-chan up in the air. Unfortunately that's all she did. Right over the bees.

Seeing this, Sakaki started running towards where her friends were. Then like nothing anyone had seen before she jumped, caught Chiyo-chan in her arms, then landed gracefully next to Tomo.

"Thank you Sakaki-san!" said Chiyo-chan happily as she set the ten year old down.

"Oh. No problem."

"Wow," said Osaka, not minding that Yomi was next to her still frantically whacking at the bee's. "That's awesome. Did ya' see that Yomi-chan?"

"Rrr! I'm trying to get rid of the-ow!" she screamed as a bee stung her in the hand, right through the glove. She dropped the bat and held her hand. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!"

"Does that hurt?" asked Osaka, dumbly.

The bee's, seeing that their prey was wounded, went back to the bee hive without any more complaints.

"Of course it does! Why do you think I'm saying 'ow'!"

"Oooooohhhh, so _that's_ why you said it. I was wonderin' why you were saying that."

"...right..."

"Zettai ni Makenai(3)!" cried out Tomo, racing at the bee's nest.

After crushing the bee's left in the bee's nest, their work was done.

"Good job everybody!" Tomo cheered, giving a victory sign. "We are Ichiban(4)!"

IIIII Next Day Blues IIIII

"You went without me!" said Kaorin frantically. Tomo and Yomi had just explained to her about yesterday during lunch break. "With Sakaki-san? Without me? She went without me? How could you not call me up to tell me that you were all going to go!"

"Ummm, I dunno. I guess we didn't think at the time," said Tomo.

"You aren't thinking at all!" Yomi spat.

"Excuse me but you're the one that got stung."

"You got stung?" Kaorin repeated what Tomo said.

Yomi held out her bandaged hand sourly. She sighed. "Yep. And it wasn't fun having it wrapped either. Seems that either Tomo was faking how much it hurt or she's to baka to realize it."

"Yabai(5)," said Chiyo-chan, walking up to the others.

They all turned to her. "What happened?" They asked in unison.

"Seems that Osaka-san thinks that she can take on any bug with a spatula. She brought one to school," pointed out the ten year old. They all glanced over to Osaka who was trying to hit a moth but was a bit to slow to catch the flying insect. "Now she's claming that she can kill any bug."

All of them sighed at once.

"See what affect you have on people?" said Yomi to Tomo.

"I think you're just cranky 'cause you were the one who got stung."

"Watch out!" Osaka warned, coming through. She stood next to Chiyo-chan and Tomo while looking around. "Have you seen that darned insect comin' through here?"

"It flew out the window a minute ago," Sakaki said quietly from her desk behind them. "You really didn't realize that?"

The Osakan gave a blank stare. "No."

All of them sighed once again.

IIIII The End IIIII

I know, the parts were different lengths, but please don't flame me about it! Please do review! Easy though, it's my first Azu ficcie.

1: Is that So?

2: Run Away!

3: This time I'm not going to loose!

4: Number One

5: This is Bad


End file.
